fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poultrion
Poultrion 'is one of the secondary antagonists of ''The Last Jedi. He is a Muddy Bewilderbeast owned by Ernie the Giant Chicken. This dragon was the prince of a dragon king until Ernie and other Sith Lords came and destroyed his home and family. Afterwards, Ernie tortured and abused the dragon into becoming his personal war machine. Biography Beginnings Centuries ago, Poultrion was born during the age of the dragons, a period where dragons were at their highest peak, and where quite common. As a hatching, Poultrion was the son of the king of a dragon army and bred to become the king's successor. The dragons lived a peaceful life until one day when the Sith apprentices of Darth Henebrous appeared to steal their eggs. The dragon king ordered his minions to destroy the Sith Lords, but try as they might, the dragons were crushed almost instantly by the Sith Lords. Just after Poultrion had hatched from his egg, Ernie the Giant Chicken, also know as Darth Poultrous, entered his cave. The king appeared to protect his son from Ernie but failed due to the Sith Lord's amazing force powers. A baby Poultrion could only watch as Ernie killed his father and the Sith Lords destroyed his home and stole the eggs and children of other dragons. Ernie stole the defenseless Poultrion and brought him to the Sith temple where Poultrion was enslaved, brainwashed, and tortured until he learned to behave as Ernie's pet and a weapon of mass destruction. During his time as a slave, Poultrion was trained mercilessly by Darth Henebrous and his owner Poultrous He was forced to combat other dragons to the death and was deprived of food and water if his victory was not flawless. Being the prince of the dragons and son of their king, Poultrion was much more skilled than his fellow dragons and defeated multiple dragons with ease. One day, Poultrion was being whipped by a Sith teacher simply for looking outside. During this a young boy stopped the torture by force throwing the teacher into a wall, putting an end to the cruelty. Poultrion grew attached to the boy, as he was the first to show genuine compassion to the dragon, more than Poultrous had ever shown. However, Poultrion was sent to kill a Grand Master Jedi along with Poultrous and a legion of Sith apprentices. During the battle, the boy who had helped Poultrion was killed by falling debris caused by Poultrion's own attack. Enraged by this, Poultrion unleashed a seemingly endless round of fire at the Grand Master, breaking his Force field and incinerating him. Poultrous, having seen this, stated he knew someday Poultrion would be useful to him. Attempted destruction of the Jedi temple and first defeat After years of brainwashing and torture, Poultrion became Darth Poultrous' pet and a means for the Sith Lord to cause mass destruction towards lands, homes and opposing armies. One day, Poultrion, Poultrous and his small stormtrooper army planned a siege on Equestria, in an attempt to steal their resources and attack their Jedi temple. As they clashed with the Equestrian army and their Jedi, Poultrous summoned his Bewilderbeast, Poultrion, to the battle and commanded it to annihilate the army. Poultrion began unleashing hellish flames from his mouth, burning half the army alive and destroying the landscape. However, as he continued to fight, the Mane 6 arrived with the Elements of Harmony and used it on Poultrous and his forces, turning Poultrous' army to stone, sending Poultrion into the distance and encasing the Sith Lord in a huge, black tree for years to come. Attack on the Crystal Empire and second defeat Poultrion went into hibernation when Poultrous was temporarily defeated, as he since he was raised to follow Poultrous' command, he saw no point in doing anything. However, one day, Poultrous heard the call of Poultrous and flew over to the noise to discover Poultrous had broken free from his prison with the unwilling aid of Jedi Knight Peter Griffin. With that, Poultrous and Poultrion flew over to the Crystal Empire and began laying siege to the kingdom, destroying the Crystal Castle, destroying the homes of the crystal ponies, and slaughtering the inhabitants. Although the Crystal guards fought back against Poultrion and Poultrous, the two effortlessly slaughtered the opposing forces and continued destroying the empire and all who lived there before moving on to destroying the lands around it. However, their rampage was stopped when the Jedi Knight Peter Griffin returned with an enhanced lightsaber, a Flying Numbus cloud, and enchanted armor. Poultrous commanded Poultrion to attack the Jedi and Poultrion chased the Jedi all across the land until Peter slashed Poultrion's wing and Force pushed the dragon off the edge of a cliff, sending Poultrion tumbling down the cliff. With Poultrion out of the way, Peter defeated Ernie and trapped him within another tree prison for many years to come. It is unknown what Poultrion did during the 16 year time gap, although it can be assumed he merely hibernated until Ernie escaped from his prison. Order 66 After Ernie had escaped his prison, infiltrated the Jedi Order and the Senate and manipulated Jedi Chris Griffin, he commanded his other right-hand man, Sideshow Bob, to execute Order 66. With that, all Clone Equines began killing the Jedi Masters all across the galaxy. Ernie then summoned Poultrion, who had healed his wing during the 16 year time gap, and commanded to dragon to begin detroying Jedi temples across the galaxy. While doing this, Poultrion had spotted Peter Griffin and his closest allies and attempted to kill them, but they managed to escape in an X-wing. The Future Poultrion had succeeded in helping Ernie conquer the galaxy and exterminating all the Jedi. Ernie had established a new Chicken Empire, one that ruled the entire universe with an iron fist, with him as the emperor. As emperor, Ernie appointed Poultrion to enforcer of the empire, sending Poultrion to enslave dragons across the galaxy into a life of slavery as either soldiers or miners, depending on the type of dragon. A few years later, Ernie had discovered a Chris from the past had returned to stop Ernie and his empire, and sent Poultrion and his allies to kill the Jedi numerous times, all resulting in failure. Ernie had also discovered the Jedi had been searching for time portals so he could return to the past and kill Ernie to prevent the bad future. Because of this, Ernie had nearly every time portal across the galaxy destroyed, all except for one, which proved to be indestructible. To prevent Chris from obtaining the portal, Ernie had it chained to Poultrion's back to prevent Chris and any other warriors who desired the portal's power from obtaining it. Battle with Chris Griffin One faithful day, Chris had found Poultrion in the Land of the Dead, an area where Poultrion enjoyed residing. Chris was weary, aware of what the blacksmith had told him; that Poultrion had spent many years guarding the time portal, and had effortlessly defeated all who had attempted to best him. Chris had learned that this was indeed true, as he discovered the countless corpses of the warriors who had failed to defeat Poultrion. Only the one man who was prophesied to one day defeat him would be granted access to the portal, and Chris, it seemed, was not that man. Chris however, was insistent upon using the portal, and challenged Poultrion. Beginning with Chris attempting to cut down Poultrion, Poultrion shot ball-sized fire balls at Chris, knocking his lightsaber out of his hands with minimal effort. In response, Chris picked up a halberd-like weapon from one of the many fallen warriors, and re-engaged the mighty dragon, who merely hit Chris threw a wall using his tail, but the Jedi recovered and continued his attack. After a short bout, Poultrion unleashed a hail of hellfire on Chris, the Jedi countering it using a Force feild. Poultrion tried crushing the Force feild with his tail but to no avail. Chris managed to dodge all of the dragon's attacks, and in response, Poultrion flew up in the air and launed a barrage of fire at Chris. Running for his life, Chris attempted to retaliate with a number of blaster bolts scavenged from the battlefield, but Poultrion's thick skin caused the bolts to merely bounce off his body. After the failed attack, Poultrion fired a hail of force lightning from his mouth at Chris, knocking the Jedi into a destroyed ship. Chris soon discovered that Poultrion, due to being under Ernie's command, has gained Ernie's powers. Desperate, Chris managed to scrounge up two shield-like pieces of metal to block Poultrion's fire, and used the force to redirect Poultrion's powerful fire back at him, knocking the dragon onto the ground. Believing the battle to be won, Chris was astounded to discover that the fire, despite having hit Poultrion head-on, had done nothing more but singe his skin and make him angrier, fueling the Dark side of the Force within Poultrion. Enraged, Poultrion called for other dragons in the area to attack Chris, only for Chris to Force repulse them far in the distance. Poultrion attempted to freeze Chris with ice breath but Chris blocked the attack using a Force field. Even more enraged, Poultrion flew up in the air and unleashed a massive amount of fire breath that covered the entire landscape, Chris being burned severely in the process. Chris, clearly outmatched, expressed his astonishment at the dragon's capabilities. He began to doubt he could defeat the dragon, but he was still determined to return to the past, and charged Poultrion yet again. Poultrion flew back to the ground at an astonishing rate, causing a massive shock wave on impact that sent Chris hurling through multiple ships, knocking him unconscious. Poultrion stood over Chris and then prepared to kill Chris using his fire breath, but the portal itself suddenly gave him a message that caused him to stop in realization about Chris. During Poultrion's confusion, a pterodactyl-like creature arrived and carried Chris to safety. After Chris' departure, the portal on Poultrion's back broadcasted an image into the sky of a bearded, older Chris with a rope only worn by Grand Master Jedis while standing on a black mound. 100 Years Into the Future 100 years laster, Poultrion still successfully guarded the last time portal, continuing to help the Chicken Empire spread and thrive. During this time, Ernie had also succeded in destroying all time portals, thus leaving Poultrion's portal truly the last one standing. Chris had also not attempted to fight the dragon during this time, as he had given up on his efforts to defeat Ernie as although he fough against Ernie's oppressive tyranny for many years, it had been with little actual success. During the 100 year time gap, Poultrion had reached full hight as well, achiveing the hiegh of being over 1,600 feet tall, literally the size of a mountain and thus dwarfing other dragons. Final battle with Chris and ultimate death However, Chris had one day returned to battle Poultrion and enter the time portal. Chris arrived at the Land of the Dead, once again finding the corpes of Poultrion's victims. The more he pressed on, the more he found the corpes were getting more fresh and healthy, indicating Poultrion wasn't too far away. After hearing loud stomps in the distance, Poultrion walked out of a huge smoke cloud and revealed himself with a defeaning and planet-shaking roar. Chris, however was unfazed by this and prepared himself for the second round. Poultrion reconized Chris and roared at the Jedi once again, attempting to crush the Jedi with his paw. Chris dodged the attack easily and climbed onto Poultrion's arm, scaling up the dragon's arm. Poultrion summoned dragons to attack Chris, watching as Chris effortlessy killed the dragons. Poultrion attempted the crush Chris using his claws until Chris used his lightsaber and force powers to rip Poultrion's index finger's claw off, further enraging the beast. Poultrion reacted by unleashing fire onto Chris but Chris quickly jumped off Poultrion's arm, causing Poultrion to burn himself, opening his blisters and screaming in pain. Chris silently and discreetly scaled Poultrion's body until more dragons appeared and attacked Chris. Alerted to Chris' prescene, Poultrion grabbed Chris and held the Jedi in his palm. Poultrion then flew back to the ground at an astonishing rate, slamming his hand into the ground. Chris, however, using Force amplication, lifted Poultrion's hand and stabbed it his lightsaber. Poultrion flew back in the air and attempted to fly away but Chris teleported onto the dragon's back. Just as Chris prepared to leap into the time portal, Poultrion's dragon minions caught him and lifted him over Poultrion's mouth. As Chris screamed, they dropped the Jedi into Poultrion's gapping mouth. After being swallowed by Poultrion, and falling down his throat to his stomach, Chris used lightsaber to slice his way out of Poultrion, causing the dragon intense pain and spilling it's intestines. Poultrion desperately tries to cover his wound while Chris emerges from his stomach. Chris climbed up Poultrion's chest, and shattered a piece of Poultrion's shackles, which impaled him through the jaw, causing the dragon even more extreme pain. Poultrion desperately attempted to remove his chains from his jaw, before being left immobile. Chris walked over Poultrion's face and prepared to stab him in the head with his lightsaber. Knowing his life had reached it's end, Poultrion screeched in anger and fear as Chris stabs his forehead, lethally wounding him. Poultrion then fell from the sky and onto the landscape, finally killing him. Afterwards, Chris expressed sorrow for killing the dragon, as Poultrion did not act out of malicious intent, but was merely brainwashed and hypnotized by Ernie, leaving him as merely another victim of Ernie's tyranny. He commented that he killed him out of mercy and hoped Poultrion would no longer suffer in life and be free from his misery in the afterlife. Powers and abilites Powers= * '''Ice Powers: Being a Bewilderbeast, Poultrion possessed the ability to breath powerful bursts of ice capable of freezing an entire landscape. Poultrion's bursts of ice were accurate enough to freeze entire starships out of air and was capable of freezing a being in place, whether it be lethal or not. ** Resistance to cold: Due to Bewilderbeasts being arctic dragons, Poultrion's body has a high tolerance to harsh natural environments or frozen and windy oceans. * Healing Factor: After having his left wing chopped off by Peter Griffin, Poultrion was able to heal his wing back. It is unknown how long this process took however. * Fire Production: Poultrion has the ability to produce fire, an ability exclusive to his rare type of Bewilderbeasts. His fire was powerful enough to burn entire landscapes to the ground and penetrate his thick skin. * Resistance to pain: Due to his thick skin and years of torture at the hands of the Sith, Poultrion built an immunity to pain, making him almost unstoppable in combat. Poultrion was able to withstand attacks from the Equestrian Royal Guards, multiple blasts from X-wings, and barely reacted to the feeling of Chris Griffin stabbing through a blister on his arm. * Speed and Agility: Despite being a quadruped, Poultrion can stand quite well like some cats and dogs, or bears. He is an incredibly fast flyer as he was shown easily keeping up with X-wings. On land, Poultrion is still very fast, able to dodge Chris' attacks. His tail is flexible enough to swing around. * High Stamina: Poultrion was still able to fight Peter Griffin even after spending a little over an hour burning a small but sizable portion of Equestria. * Dragon Controlling: Poultrion, being a Bewilderbeast, can use his eyes and emit ultrasonic sounds to control dragons' minds. This was shown multiple times throughout the series, Poultrion's bony spines on his head were rapidly vibrating while the pupils on his eyes narrowed into slits, making it seem more likely, plausible, and believable that they are what broadcast the ultrasound. Once controlling is actuated, all other smaller dragons in the vicinity are under Poultrion and by extension, Ernie's command, unable to resist without countermeasures. * Sheer Size: Poultrion, due to his size, was capable of destroying multiple buildings in crystal empire without the aide of fire. * Incredible Strength: Poultrous has displayed an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth, flying straight through a large mountain, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. * Force Powers: After being corrupted by Ernie, Poultrion obtained the Sith Lords powers. However, he only showcased a select few of these, so it is unknown how much of it he possesses. |-| Weaknesses= * His own fire: A direct hit from Poultrion's own fire has been shown many times to be able to harm him. Chris has exploited this weakness quite a few times in their battle. |-| Battle stats and additional info= * Name: Poultrion * Origin: The Last Jedi * Gender: Male * Tier: High 7-A, likely 6-B * Attack Potency: Mountain Level+ (flew right through a mountain with no sign of pain), likely Country Level (it was stated he could have easily destroyed Equestria had Peter not stopped him) * Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (easily kept up with Chris. Was shown to be faster than a X-Wing while it was near topspeed) * Lifting Strength: Class M, likely higher * Striking Strength: Class TJ * Durability: At least Large Mountain Level * Stamina: Very high * Range: Several thousand kilometers with projectile fire breath. * Standard Equipment: None Trivia * Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Pets Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Banshees Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Cannibals Category:Guardians Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Anti-Villain Category:Man-Eaters Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:The Last Jedi Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tragic Category:Predators Category:Giant Category:Barbarian Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Mute Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer